1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular to connectors for memory cards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Memory cards and other card-like electronic media are conventionally ejected from computer systems by means of a mechanical linkage between an actuator bar which is connected to a link arm which moves a eject plate against the card. Such systems have disadvantages in that various users may exert inadequate force on the actuator bar to eject the card by a distance of about 4 mm at which it can be easily recovered manually. In any case, the amount of force applied will often vary from individual to individual so that the distance which the card is ejected beyond the frame may be expected to be generally disuniform. Further, such mechanical systems may result in a card being ejected while the computer system is still accessing it. Additionally, certain memory cards may contain sensitive information, and such manual ejection systems provide little or no security for such cards.
There is, therefore, a need for an eject system which is adapted to being activated by a computer system, or alternatively, by manual control of an electrical current activated device. There is also a need for a system which maximizes the force available for ejection of the memory card and which at the same time permits easy insertion of the memory card. Further, there is a need for a system which is capable of providing security for the memory card.